vendic maticor
by hobbit4security
Summary: this is what hapens when you let me type and write a story. narutoXhinata eventually what happens when you have a father thats dead and a friend in a very high place read and find out


Sorry this took so long to get ready but had a few problems with my computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I could I still wouldn't cause I would somehow manage to mystically fuck it up

As Neji walked into Shikamaru house he notice that they had supper on the table. "Neji would you like to join us" Shikamaru's mother asked. "I would love to." Neji took his seat across from Shikamaru. As they ate Shikamaru's father stated to talk about his days work. 20 minutes; later they had all finished supper. Shikamaru walked up to his room with Neji following him. Once they got into there room. Dun dun dun.

Scene change   on the computer screen.

Kindheart57: hey sakura do you think Naruto likes me

SasyGirl01: of course he just has a hard time to show it since he has never had to show it

INOEAVRYTHING has signed in.

Kindheart57: hey Ino do you like Shikamaru 

INOEAVRYTHING: well um maybe

Kindheart57: me and sakura were just talking about boys when you got on

SasyGirl01: hey Ino why did you slap Shikamaru earlier

INOEAVRYTHING: because he says troublesome way to much and I got tired of it

SasyGirl01: that doesn't mean you should slap him you should have been nice to him since like you like love him and everything

INOEAVRYTHING: I did not say I loved him

SasyGirl01: Ino we can tell can't we Hinata

Kindheart57: well yea we can um please don't get mad at me

INOEAVRYTHING: I'm not mad you just caught me of guard worn me next time jeeze

PlayWithToys-13 has signed in

INOEAVRYTHING: hey TenTen what took you so long?

PlayWithToys-13: I had to go to the grocery store for some food cause I was almost out

Kindheart57: yea you knew that Shikamaru lives right next to the grocery store so you went to see if you could see Neji-nii-san

PlayWithToys-13: no I didn't really you have to believe me my mom sent me to get some ramen

SasyGirl01: yea right I'm with Hinata on this one

INOEAVRYTHING: so am I… You are out numbered girl just tell us the truth

PlayWithToys-13: but I really did go to get some ramen cause my mom is cooking it but…

SasyGirl01: but what?

PlayWithToys-13: I did see Neji-kun

INOEAVRYTHING: your right Hinata

Kindheart57: yea and I'm going to tell him when he comes home

PlayWithToys-13: no you can't he will hate me

Kindheart57: if you don't then I will and it better be soon

(They waited for her to respond but she was kind of busy at that second daydreaming about Neji)

Kindheart57: Yo TenTen are you with us hello

PlayWithToys-13: sorry I was daydreaming

Kindheart57: about Neji-nii-san

PlayWithToys-13: no well umm maybe

INOEAVRYTHING: you really like him don't you

PlayWithToys-13: like is a little weak to be used here

SasyGirl01: so you love him?

PlayWithToys-13: yes I love him and he will be mine

(um I'm gonna change the seen now he he)

At Shikamaru's house ……..

"All right Neji what are we going to do to that cousin of yours this time" asked Shikamaru. "Well I was thinking about." He whispers his diabolical plan to Shikamaru.

(Its still to early for you to learn what he is going to do to his cousin you should know who it is she is really shy around a certain blond idiot…. Ahahahaha man I'm an idiot too cause I just gave shit away o well to late now Ahahahaha)

"Ok so if she walks over here then she is gonna get drenched…. Man this is going to be awesome." "Yea I hope so. It will suck if we get caught like last time though so we gotta be more careful this time." As they worked away at there little plot against Hinata time was slowly getting away from them. "Man I gotta get home or uncle Hiashi is gonna kill me. Later Shikamaru." "Later Neji." At the Hyuuga residence Hinata was still on the computer even though Sakura had gone to get some dinner.

PlayWithToys-13: I wish Neji were here in my room I would like love him to death and stuff

INOEAVRYTHING: jeeze getting a little ahead of your self aren't you TenTen maybe he don't like you maybe ……. He hates your guts

PlayWithToys-13: why would neji-kun hate my guts?????

INOEAVRYTHING: cause you're always acting all weird around him I really think he hates you

(Even though Ino does not mean this!!!!! He he)

Kindheart57: no Neji-nii-san does not hate TenTen stop implying that Ino you're just mad because Neji left with Shikamaru to go plan some stupid plan against me again

INOEAVRYTHING: so what I can still say that

At this particular time Hinatas' door open and Neji walks in and reads the text over Hinatas' shoulder

"Um Neji-nii-san what are you doing. This is my room so get out!!!!!!" "Jeeze I just came to say night you don't have to yell at me." Neji stated a little irritated. "What happened I heard Hinata scream is every thing okay!!!!" asked Hiashi running into Hinatas' room, quickly followed by Hanabi. "Yes Hiashi-sama I was just saying goodnight to Hinata-san." He glared at Hinata. "No everything is not all right you just barged into my room and started reading my messages without asking for either permission to enter or to read my messages. Now get out!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled one extremely pissed Hinata. "Neji-san you must ask for permission to enter and you know it now apologize to her." Several moments passed. "I mean now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Sorry Hinata ill knock next time but please hurry and answer next time. Oh and by the way I did knock." Said Neji very coldly. "Oh I'm sorry Neji-nii-san I didn't hear you." "Don't let it happen again Hinata-san" Neji said with a hint of anger in his eyes. "I-I-I'm s-sorry N-n-n-ne-neji-n-nii-s-san." He just turned and left, a few moments later Hiashi left to go have a talk to him. "Hinata what are you all talking about on there" asked a curios Hanabi. "Oh just listening to TenTen talk about how she would just love to have Neji-nii-san there right now so she could like cuddle him to death" Hinata said with a snicker. Neji and Hiashi were just standing outside the door listening to the two girls talk. "Hm… I think I will go let TenTen do that," Neji said with a glazed look in his eyes. "Fine but do not yell at Hinata you know what she has been like sense you beat her in the chuunine exam" Hiashi scolded. "Very well Hiashi-sama. Now can I go to TenTen home." Hiashi looked at his nephew "I guess." With his permission granted Neji burst from the Hyuuga household running to his new favorite place to go; Ten Ten's. He knocked on her door. "Who is it" asked a voice Neji had never heard before. "I wish it was Neji-kun." The door opened revealing TenTen with stars in her eyes. "Wishes do come true," she yelled as she talked him to the ground in a bone-crushing grip. "Ano TenTen-chan I can't breathe." "Oh Neji-kun I'm so sorry. You probably didn't come over here for the reasons I wanted you to." Neji got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And what reasons would those be" he asked. "Well I um kind of um wanted to um-." "I think you wanted to snuggle me to death or some thing along that line." She smiled "You read my message, wait why did you read my message." "I didn't I was saying goodnight to Hinata-san, and when I left she was talking to Hanabi-san she told her your message I was just barely in hearing rang so well here I am. But if you don't want me here-." He didn't get to finish because of. "Of course I want you here I just have to introduce you to a couple of people like my: brother, mom, and little sister." She smiled "Well I guess that's not as bad as I thought it would be." "Things could be worse I could be an evil demon in disguise" neji said with a laugh. Only to be hit with a frying pan. "That hurts you know." TenTen just shrugged and went on with what she was going to do.

Okay that's all this chapter cause I've got major writers block but some review and any kind of feedback would be nice

Later


End file.
